The Great Jackson
by basketball lover99
Summary: Nico has just moved to New York, trying to visit his dear cousin, Annabeth. But once you arrive in NY, you can't leave. Nico is now involved in many lies and many romances. Can he make wrong right? Can he return to California the same? Will he survive? The only way you can find out is if you read the story.


**The Great Jackson**

The year was 1922…or what the New Yorkers say, "The Jazz Age".

During this time, I was moving from California to New York visiting my cousin I haven't seen since The Great War ended.

_**-Line Break-**_

"Where are you going young lad," a man named Charon asked, grabbing my train ticket.

"New York," I said, "visiting my cousin I haven't seen in a few years."

Charon clipped the ticket and returned it to me, "Well hope you have a great time."

_**-Line Break-**_

I waited at the train station for my cousin.

"…ico? Nico? Jason I think that's Nico."

"Honey I don't think that's him. Maybe we missed him."

A girl with long blond hair, a great tan, and gray eyes ran toward me, "Jason I'm positive that's Nico."

Another blond came after her, "Annabeth, I think you've been mistaken."

Annabeth ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, "Why hello Annabeth."

Annabeth squealed in my ear, "Nico! Nico! Nico! How I've missed you."

Jason caught up to his wife and sighed, "Nico. How's life in California?"

"Fine. The sun is shining everday."

"But you don't you look tan, Nikki," Annabeth points out.

"I didn't say I enjoyed the sun."

Jason grips my shoulder with his large hands. He dragged me towards the exit with Annabeth behind us. Jason kept asking life about in California and how he wishes to go back.

"But atlas boy, I am the man of the household. I must take care of my family."

This shocked me a bit. Jason Grace. One of the wealthiest human beings on the planet…and he is working. I mean if anything he could've thought of a better lie than that.

"Oh Nico, you are just going to adore New York. The city is hardly restless yet it is so beautiful."

"Now Annie," Jason grunts pulling a cigar from his jacket pocket, "Don't ruin the surprise for him."

We have finally arrived to the car. "You have a new car. A Tourosine I presume."

"Right you are boy. Finest and most expensive in the world," Jason gloats with the biggest grin anyone has seen. It is just like him to brag on his parent's money. I have known him since our college years at Harvard. He was a big time football and lacrosse player, which made his ego even bigger. It shocks me that my sweet, innocent, southern cousin could fall in love and marry this 'man'.

-_**Line Break-**_

It took almost 15 minutes to get to the Grace's Mansion.

"Welcome to our home, Nikki," Annabeth grin, "Get your lazy butt up from the seat."

"Settle down Annabeth. Let's give Nico here a nice tour of the mansion."

After an hour of going through every single room in the house (plus the 2nd and 3rd floor), we finally stop in the 2nd living room.

"Your house is quite lovely, Annabeth."

Annabeth's eyes seemed to shimmer by my compliment. "Oh why thank you Nico."

A light knock is tapped at the living room doors.

Annabeth scrunches her nose, "Well would that be? James open the door."

The butler bows and opens the door. A young tan woman walks through the door. She was a long white beautiful dress with pearls around her neck and wrist. Her eyes were like kaleidoscopes changing from blue, green, brown, and gray. Her hair was very uneven but choppy but made her even more pretty. She was a familiar woman. It's that familiar like you've never met them but you've seen them before.

Annabeth squeals and runs to her, "Piper! It's been so long since I've seen you!"

Piper rolls her eyes but ,reluctantly, hugs back, "I saw you this mornin'."

"It was this morning? Odd. This day has gone so fast to me," Annabeth sighs.

"Annabeth have you forgotten Nico? Where are your manners," Jason glances at me.

"Silly me. Piper this is my dear cousin Nico Di Angelo. He's from California. Nico this is my best friend since childhood Piper McLean."

I finally recognized her. She is a famous female golfer. She really isn't known for her skills but for her big mouth. Piper glanced at me and turned her attention back at Annabeth.

"Boy," Jason shouted, "Where are you living? We can offer you one of the guest rooms."

"No no I'm fine. I bought a house right across the street. Next to the Jackson Residence."

Annabeth's eyes flutter up to me, "Jackson? What Jackson?"

"You know," I look at her questionly, "The mansion a block or so away from you."

"You mean _the _Jackson. As in _Percy_ Jackson," Piper asked.

"I guess so."

"Why aren't you a lucky duck? Mr. Jackson has the best parties in New York," Piper mutters.

Jason shook his head and got up. He went to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Jason looked at the phone like a man ran in with a knife butt naked.

James picks up the phone, "Hello. This is the Grace's Residence. How may I help you?...Yes, he's here but…I don't think…Ma'am he is a bit bus…Certainly. Hold on ma'am."

James looks over at Jason, "Sir, a _woman_ would like to talk to you."

Jason glares at the phone, "Odd. Excuse me."

Jason got up and left the living room closing the doors behind him. Annabeth looked at the doors longing with a pained expression. "I'll be back. I'll see what's holding Jason so long."

Annabeth leaves the room hurriedly.

"So, I've read you in a few…"

"Shh," Piper shushes me.

She gets up and presses her ear at the door.

"What are you doing?"

Piper looks at me with shock, "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Jason has a mistress in Brooklyn. She often calls him, but I'm surprised that she would call this late. I'm also surprised that you didn't know it."

"Does Annabeth knows?"

"Of course. Even though she acts like a complete idiot, she isn't. She's known that her husband would cheat on her the minute they went on their honeymoon."

"What's that sup…"

Jason opens the door in an angrily matter. Annabeth was right behind him, hitting him in the back.

"Nico, boy, I'm sorry to cut our visit short, but may you leave? Annabeth is getting a bit cranky."

"Shut Up Jason. I ain't …I mean…I am not cranky!"

I nodded, "It's okay. I'll visit tomorrow for lunch."

**And Done! Okay…SO…How was it? Yes…NO…maybe so? I had the thought and I didn't want anybody to right one before me. Tell me if I need to continue. I was just…experimenting. So bye maybe.**


End file.
